


No Swinging In Your Walking

by felonazcorp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felonazcorp/pseuds/felonazcorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Roxy can feel her cheeks flare with heat, which is alarming and impressive in equal measure, considering where Merlin's head is at the moment. She hadn't known she could blush any harder than she already was, but apparently, she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Swinging In Your Walking

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fill for the kink meme prompt: "roxy wants to master topping, but wants some help with the details. merlin talks her through it until he loses coherence. roxy is smug."
> 
> http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=547733#t547733
> 
> Close enough!

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Roxy can feel her cheeks flare with heat, which is alarming and impressive in equal measure, considering where Merlin's head is at the moment. She hadn't known she could blush any harder than she already was, but apparently, she can. 

He lifts his head and arches his eyebrows at her, the corners of his glasses foggy and damp from a combination of sweat and... _other things._

“Hm?” 

Swallowing, she repeats herself. “I want to fuck you.” 

Merlin takes a moment to think about this, and then he nods with the same easy calm with which he seems to do everything else. She hates him sometimes. “Alright.” 

That was far easier than she'd anticipated, and Roxy is left a little wrong-footed. “I've never—” She frowns at herself, then tries again. “All my past boyfriends haven't...well. Nobody's been interested.” 

Merlin gets his elbows under himself and patiently waits for her to finish before shrugging. “Do you have a dildo? Because that's step one.” 

She gives him a withering look — of course she has a dildo, she's been very open about being bisexual and her relationships with other girls, and while fingers and mouths are great, sometimes a girl wants something with a little more _girth_ to grind down on, so yes, she has a dildo, _god_ — which only makes him grin at her, which is annoying and reassuring at the same time. Who knew the man who tried to drown them all their first night of training would turn out to be such a lovely prick? (He _has_ a lovely prick too, and she is definitely shutting that line of thought down immediately, or she's going to get far too distracted to have this conversation.) 

“Well that's good, then,” he says, as if she had actually responded. “Harness?” 

This time she nods instead of just glaring at him. She'd used the harness before with her girlfriends, but fucking a girl is easier than fucking a guy, she thinks, or at least, she's much more familiar with how the hell to do it. 

“Then there's nothing stopping us, is there?” 

“No, but—”

“I'll walk you through it,” he says, rubbing one huge hand up and down her thigh reassuringly, sounding for all the world like the handler who's coached her through dismantling bombs and how to do a controlled crash in a small two-seater plane, using the same calm voice she's developed an almost Pavlovian reaction to. She can feel her heartbeat settle, her breathing steadying, and she's so absurdly grateful she doesn't know what to say. 

She winds up kneeling over his lap as he helps her buckle the straps of the harness around the backs of her thighs, seemingly unconcerned with the sparkly blue cock bouncing in his face every time he jostles the leather harness keeping it pressed firmly against her pelvis. 

Roxy can't help sliding her hand over the smooth curve of Merlin's skull, feeling something oddly tender and fond bubbling in her chest as she watches him, that furrow between his eyebrows that he gets whenever he's concentrating coming out in full force as he winkles his fingers under the straps to make sure they aren't too tight around her legs, that she won't lose circulation anywhere or come out of this with more bruises than the ones he's already left in her hips from his fingertips and his mouth. 

“Comfortable?” he asks, and all she can do is hum her assent, thumbing the divot at the base of his skull where his neck meets the smooth bone. His eyes soften as he looks up at her, his lips quirking in a smile she's pretty sure only she gets to see. “Roxanne,” he rumbles, almost like he's chiding her; she loves the way her name sounds on his lips and decides she needs to taste it there, leaning down to kiss him slowly, licking into his mouth. 

He allows this distraction for a few minutes, his hands steady on her hips as she leans over him, her hair falling loose about them both and probably tickling him something fierce, though he makes no indication of so pedestrian a weakness as being _ticklish._

“Lube,” he murmurs against her lips, and honestly it takes her a moment to figure out what the hell he's talking about, having been so absorbed in kissing that she'd almost managed to forget the whole point of the harness settled heavy around her hips. 

“Right, yes.” She has to clamber off him to get to the little velvet bag she'd unearthed the harness from, and by the time she's got her lube in hand, he's settled down on the bed on his stomach, his arms folded beneath his head, his long body put on display with the kind of shameless casualness that only comes from being told how hot you are by an endless string of admirers. 

Roxy can feel her mouth go dry at the sight of him. 

“Fuck.” 

She can see the edge of his smile from where she's standing, can watch it curl wider even with his face half-tucked into the crook of his arm. “Language, Roxanne.” 

This makes her huff petulantly, and she gives the back of his thigh a good swat as she climbs back on the bed. “That's fucking rich, coming from _you,_ ” she grumbles. Merlin is famous for his astonishing ability to combine profanity and invective in new and creative ways. She vividly remembers watching him go on a tirade about the stupidity of one of the newest recruits when they were still in training. He'd made the poor boy _cry_. Roxy would have felt bad for the kid, but she was too busy being painfully turned on to care much about anything other than dragging Merlin off so she could make him put his beautifully filthy mouth to better use. 

Merlin just laughs at her, and shifts to lift one leg slightly when she pops open the lube with an audible _click_ , giving her a little more room to work and presenting the cleft of his ass. He's never been shy with her, but this sort of supreme nonchalance is making her nervous, like if she messes up he'll decide this is too much work and go do something else. Roxy has never dealt well with not being the best at something. 

So she distracts herself by bending at the waist to bite at the line of his back, sucking a huge bruise into the skin just below his shoulder blade, worrying at it with her teeth until it blooms bright and red beneath her lips. 

She doesn't realize her sparkly blue dick is grinding against the small of his back until he lifts his hips a little and grumbles wordlessly at her, impatient, and she remembers herself. 

In her haste to get back on track, she spills _way_ too much lube into her hand, the cool gel dripping through her fingers to splash at the small of his back and on the swell of his ass. He shivers, and she coos an apology, too busy following the dribbles of lube with her fingers to bother with words. 

This is the first time she's ever fingered a boy's ass — no, a _man's_ , in no universe is Merlin a _boy_ — but it's reassuringly similar to what she's used to, and by the time she's swiped her fingers from his tailbone all the way down to his taint and back, he's back to making that impatient grumble, and she takes pity on him, letting the tip of her middle finger dip into him on the next stroke down. She does this a few more times before he grows impatient again, this time actually lifting his head and craning his neck so he can look at her over his shoulder, his brows drawn down in what should be an intimidating scowl but she knows is actually a pout. 

“Fuck's sake, Roxy, I'm not made of _glass._ ” 

Just for that, the next time her fingers catch on his hole she presses two of them into him with the intent of just dipping them up to the first knuckle, an intent that flies out the window as she watches his eyes go unfocused and his head droop forward. She presses further, mesmerized by the sight of her fingers disappearing into him, by the way he shivers suddenly, his shoulders rolling like he's trying to buck a fly off of his back. 

“Jesus Christ, _Merlin,_ ” she breathes, pressing her fingers in deeper, folding her other fingers in against her palm so she can press in as deep as she can. He just groans at her, a groan that goes low and completely _wrecked_ when she finds what she thinks is his prostate. Based on his reaction, she's fairly confident she's correct, but she's not going to bother stopping to ask him, too busy pulling her hand free and folding a third finger in along with the first two, watching the way he opens up for her, the way he cants his hips higher to make it easier for her to slide in as deeply as she had been before. 

She feels like she's been running with a full pack on her back, sweat cropping up between her shoulders and under her breasts, her breath coming short in her lungs, her mouth dry. Her head is buzzing and the whole room feels way too hot, but she can't focus on anything except the way he yields so sweetly to her, the way his hips rock against her fingers like she's taking way too long to fuck him and so he's going to take matters into his own hands. 

Well. Never let it be said that Roxanne Morton can't read a signal as obvious as _that._

She has to pull her hand out of him completely in order to slick up the dildo, ignoring the wordless protest he makes, needing to concentrate on what she's doing or they're going to have another lube spill to rival Exxon. 

He must have either figured out what she's doing based on sound or turned to look at her, because when she's capped the lube again and tossed it aside, Merlin's gotten his knees up under himself, lifting his hips so she can press up right behind him. Roxy takes a moment to smear lube all over the cheerful blue silicone cock jutting out from her hips, wiping the excess over his hole when she's finished, fascinated by the easy give of that ring of muscle.

She lines up, pressing the gently-flared head against his hole, listening to the way his breath hitches for a moment as she starts to press forward. 

“Slow,” he rumbles, and she obediently slows down to what feels like a glacial pace, moving painfully slowly against him until the head of her dildo pops inside with a wet sucking sound that sends fire shooting down to her toes. 

He moans quietly, muffled against his bicep, and Roxy forces herself to still completely, rubbing one hand at the small of his back, smearing old lube and sweat into his skin as she holds her dildo steady with the other hand, waiting for him to tell her if and when he's ready for her to continue. Eventually he starts to push back against her, his hips rocking in a gentle rhythm that she strives to match, ever-so-slowly pushing her cock deeper and deeper into him until she's pressed right up against the backs of his thighs, the black leather of her harness a stark contrast to the pale skin of his ass. 

She thinks he groans her name, but she can't hear anything over the roaring in her ears, and her hands tremble a little as she settles them on his hips. 

“Oh my god, Merlin.” She pulls out a few inches and then pushes back in again, testing the give of his body, moaning as he shudders and meets her thrust easily. “This is so fucking hot, _god_. You look incredible.” 

Curious, she brushes her thumb over the hot, stretched skin of his rim, feeling like she's been punched in the gut when she sees him clench down on the dildo and shudder needily. 

She can't stay still after that. Thankfully, it doesn't seem Merlin wants her to either, grunting into the pillow as he spreads his knees wider, pushing back into the punishing grip of her hands on his hips, the sound of skin hitting skin (slightly muffled by the harness) the only sound for a few long moments until Roxy shifts her knees under her and apparently finds a _really good angle._

Merlin shouts, _actually shouts_ , and Roxy has to scramble to keep her grip on his hips. She'd be scared she hurt him except that he shoves back against her with enough force to practically dislodge her, and yeah, she's fairly certain he enjoyed that. 

Her nails dig into his hips as she struggles to keep a hold on him so she can fuck into him with short, sharp jerks, angling her hips so that her pretty blue cock rubs him just the way he likes, the base of the dildo grinding against her clit each time she bottoms out. If this is what it feels like to be a bloke, Roxy can absolutely understand why they're so fucking proud of their cocks, because this feels _amazing_ , and knowing _she's_ the one who's reduced Merlin to those gut-punched, breathy noises is almost enough to send her off without being touched. 

She's just about to reach around him to use her sticky hand to jerk him off when he drops onto one elbow and reaches down himself, his arm moving in time with her thrusts, something that sounds like it might have been her name getting muffled into his arm before he stills and lets out a low, rattling groan. Roxy is familiar enough with that noise to know that he's coming without having to look at the way he shudders, but it's just icing on the cake, really, and she lets herself drink in the sight of him as she continues to fuck into him until he whines and twists away. 

From there it's a mad scramble to get her harness off, the stupid buckles impossible to navigate with her lubed-up fingers. Eventually, she's successful enough that she can slide her hand in under the base of the dildo and rub frantically at her clit, bracing herself with one hand pressed to his back as she chases her own orgasm. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, _Merlin_ —” she manages to gasp through gritted teeth, not even hearing the low moan he lets out in response, too busy shaking so hard as she comes that she almost falls down on top of him. 

She _does_ fall when she finally finishes trembling, allowing herself to tumble down to the bed beside him, the harness still half-strapped around her thighs and glistening wetly with leftover lube. It's poking him in the hip, but he doesn't seem to care, doesn't seem to care about lying in the wet spot he just made, or the fact that his glasses are more than a little askew on his face. He just grins at her, flushed and sweaty, and Roxy can't help grinning stupidly in response, unreasonably proud of herself for what she's just done. 

“That was fucking _awesome_ ,” she says after they lie there grinning at each other like idiots for a few minutes, pleased with herself when he laughs and twists so he's no longer lying on his front. 

He has come all over his chest, they're both far too sweaty to be comfortable, and there's lube absolutely _everywhere_ , but that doesn't stop her from crawling closer and tucking herself up against him, lifting her chin for a kiss as he flops his arm over her side, both of them ignoring the harness that's squished between them. 

She hooks her leg through his, closing her eyes as he pushes some of her sweaty hair out of her face, smiling when he leans in to kiss her again. “We have to do that again, okay?” 

He groans out a little laugh. “Give me an hour or two to recover, I'm not as young as I used to be.” 

“Could've fooled me,” she retorts, reaching around to give him an encouraging slap on the ass, shrieking with laughter when he growls and twists suddenly to pin her beneath him, moving impressively quickly for a man who'd just had his brains fucked out. 

She opens her mouth to taunt him again but he very cleverly shuts her up with a kiss, licking past her lips to slide his tongue against hers, and Roxy decides that whatever it was she was going to say is very unimportant in the face of a kiss like that, and lets herself be distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was "What's your dick like homie, what are you into?" 
> 
> I think we can all agree that the take-away from this is I should not be allowed to name fics. Ever.


End file.
